Tagträume
by kslchen
Summary: Vignetten-Sammlung zur Tages-Tetralogie. Der erste Kuss in 250 Worten oder weniger.
1. Anne und Gilbert

**Anne und Gilbert** (Juli 1888, Hester Grays Garten, Avonlea)

„Es ist unser Glückstag", sagte Anne zärtlich. „Ich habe Hester Grays Garten gleich ins Herz geschlossen, aber jetzt ist er mir noch lieber als früher."  
>„Aber wir brauchen noch viel Geduld, Anne", sagte Gilbert traurig. „Erst in drei Jahren bin ich mit dem Medizinstudium fertig. Und auch dann kann ich dir keine Diamanten uns Marmorsäle bieten."<br>Anne lachte.  
>„Ich will auch gar keine Diamanten und Marmorsäle. Ich will nur dich. Du siehst, ich bin in dem Punkt genauso wie Phil. Diamanten und Marmorsäle sind ja schön und gut, aber ohne sie bleibt mehr ‚Raum für Phantasie'. Und was das Warten angeht, das macht nichts. Wir werden Glücklich sein – wir üben uns in Geduld und arbeiten – und träumen. Und das werden jetzt wieder schöne Träume sein."<br>Gilbert zog sie fest an sich und küsste sie. Dann gingen sie in der Dunkelheit nach Hause, durch verzauberte Wiesen, über die der Wind der Hoffnung und Erinnerung wehte.

_* Auszug aus ‚Anne in Kingsport', Kapitel 41 (‚Und die Liebe siegt doch') von Lucy Maud Montgomery, übersetzt von Maria Rosken und Dagmar Weischer._


	2. Cecilia und John

**Cecilia und John** (April 1892, Strand, Montague)

Sie kam fast eine Stunde zu spät, hatte Ethel und Phyllis im Schlepptau, den kleinen Scott auf der Hüfte abgestützt, der Saum ihres Kleides hatte Schlammsprenkel und ihr Haar hatte sich teilweise aus dem einfachen Dutt gelöst und flatterte um ihr Gesicht herum.  
>Sie war wunderschön.<br>„Cee, hier!", rief John und stand auf, mit einem Arm winkend. Sie entdeckte ihn und kam näher.  
>„Jack", Cecilia lächelte und als sie vor ihm stand, drückte mit ihrer freien Hand die seine. Ethel und Phyllis entfernten sich bereits in Richtung der Dünen, um zu spielen. Diese geheimen Treffen hatten für sie längst nicht mehr die Faszination wie noch vor ein paar Wochen.<br>„Wie geht es dir?", fragte John Cecilia, nachdem sie sich auf einen Stein gesetzt und Scott auf ihrem Schultertuch gebettet im Sand schlafen gelegt hatte. Sie begann zu erzählen, wie schlimm es zu Hause mal wieder war und es war kein fehlendes Interesse von ihm, dass er nach einigen Minuten nicht mehr zuhörte, er war einfach bekannt dafür, sich immer und überall wegzuträumen und ihr Anblick, ihre Stimme, ihr Lächeln und besonders ihre tiefblauen Augen waren bestes Material für seine Träume.  
>„Jack? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", erkundigte Cecilia sich nach einer Weile, nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern amüsiert, lachend gar und es war so selten bei ihr, dieses fröhliche, sorglose Lachen und überhaupt träumte er noch halb, es war also gar nicht seine Schuld, als er sie plötzlich küsste, wieder in Träumen versank, bis…<br>„Cee!"  
>„Oh, geh spielen, Phyllis."<p> 


	3. Leslie und Owen

**Leslie und Owen** (August 1894, Traumhaus, Four Winds)

„Ich liebe rote Rosen", sagte Leslie. „Anne dagegen mag rosa Rosen lieber und Gilbert weiße. Aber ich habe die dunkelroten am liebsten, sie erfüllen irgendeine Sehnsucht in mir."  
>„Diese Rosen blühen erst spät wenn alle anderen schon verblüht sind. Sie enthalten die ganze Wärme und Schönheit des Sommers", sagte Owen und pflückte ein paar Rosen mit halb geöffneten Blüten ab. „Diese Rose gilt als Blume der Liebe – das ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so. Rosa Rosen drücken die hoffnungsvolle Liebe aus – weiße Rosen die vergangene Liebe. Aber rote Rosen, Leslie – was meinst du, für welche Liebe rote Rosen stehen mögen?"<br>„Für die erfüllte Liebe", sagte Leslie leise.  
>„Ja – die erfüllte, die vollkommene Liebe. Leslie, du weißt – du verstehst, was ich sagen will. Ich liebe dich seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Und ich weiß, dass du mich ebenso liebst, ohne dass ich dich fragen muss. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du es mir sagst – mein Liebling!"<br>Leslies Stimme kam sehr leise und zitternd. Ihre Hände berührten sich, dann ihre Lippen; es war für beide der schönste Augenblick ihres Lebens. Und während sie sich umarmt hielten, schmückte Owen Leslies glänzendes Haar mit der roten Rose der erfüllten Liebe.

* _Auszug aus ‚Anne in Four Winds', Kapitel 38 (‚Rote Rosen') von Lucy Maud Montgomery, übersetzt von Dagmar Weischer._


	4. Rosemary und John

**Rosemary und John** (August 1907, Regenbogental, Glen St. Mary)

Die Zeit zwischen Unas Ankunft mit der Nachricht und dem verabredeten Treffen mit Rosemary war endlos gewesen und John währenddessen so abwesend, dass seine Kinder – die anderen drei hatten Una den Grund ihrer Abwesenheit innerhalb weniger Minuten aus der Nase gezogen – ihn grinsend und kichernd beobachteten und Tante Martha, die normalerweise weniger mitbekam als er, über ihn nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
>Endlich war der verabredete Zeitpunkt jedoch nahe gerückt und John, nun auf dem Weg ins Regenbogental, schalt sich selbst, dass er sich benahm, wie ein nervöser Schuljunge auf dem Weg zu einem Mädchen und völlig ahnungslos, was er nur sagen sollte. Er war gestandener Pfarrer, vierfacher Vater, war fast zehn Jahre lang auch Ehemann gewesen! Er hätte nicht so nervös sein sollen, hätte das hier ohne schwitzende Hände und Herzklopfen hinter sich bringen sollen. Aber sein Herz tanzte Tango und die Hände… nun, er war auf jeden Fall sehr nervös.<br>Bis… ja, bis er Rosemary erblickte, an ‚ihrer' Stelle – er hatte den Ort nie vorher so bezeichnet, aber jetzt schien der Name ihm passend – wunderschön, das goldene Haar entflammt von den Strahlen der langsam untergehenden Sonne.  
>Sie hörte ihn, wandte sich zu ihm um und streckte einen langen schlanken Arm aus. John trat näher, ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie, lies sie jedoch nicht mehr los und plötzlich waren keine Worte mehr nötig.<br>In seinem Blick lag eine einzige Frage und ihr Kuss war die einzigmögliche Antwort.


	5. Di und Gordon

**Di und Gordon** (Mai 1912, Victoria Park, Charlottetown)

„Wann die wohl mit einkaufen fertig sind?", mutmaßte Di und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „sie sind doch schon seit drei Stunden dran."  
>„So wie ich Nan und Vikki kenne dauert das auch noch mindestens drei weitere Stunden", erwiderte Gordon entspannte und lehnte sich auf der Parkbank zurück.<br>„Ich meine, es klang ja nach einer netten Idee, für heute in die Stadt zu fahren und ich sehe ja auch ein, dass es praktisch ist, ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, aber drei Stunden einkaufen sind nicht mehr ‚ein paar Besorgungen'", echauffierte Di sich und beobachtete mit düsterem Blick zwei Kinder, die auf einer Wiese spielten.  
>Gordon lachte nur gut gelaunt. „Ach komm, Di, das war doch klar", bemerkte er nur und lächelte sie an.<br>„Stört dich das den gar nicht, hier auf die beiden Madames zu warten?", fragte Di ihn ungläubig und Gordon schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Ich hab's ja erwartet", erklärte er, „außerdem… außerdem bin ich gerne hier – mit dir." Er sah Di an, sichtlich nervös, aber entschlossen, als er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte und sie direkt auf den Mund küsste.<br>Di war für einen Moment erstarrt, dann sprang sie auf, eine Hand flog hoch und berührte ihre Lippen, während sie Gordon schockiert anstarrte.  
>„Das… Gordon… das war offensichtlich ein Fehler", erklärte sie dann, lachte nervös, „du meinst das nicht… du denkst so nicht von mir. Wir sind Freunde. Wir… wir vergessen das Ganze einfach, ja? Sind einfach wieder Freunde. Nie was passiert?"<br>Und Gordon nickte, weil er musste.


	6. Faith und Jem

**Faith und Jem** (Oktober 1913, Redmond College, Kingsport)

„Und was machst du hier draußen so allein, Jem Blythe?", erkundigte Faith sich, als sie auf ihn zutrat, „so unansehnlich war dein Mädchen doch gar nicht." Sie lachte und deutete in Richtung der hell erleuchteten Festhalle.  
>„Sie ist nicht mein Mädchen", Jem wirkte verärgert, aber Faith lachte nur wieder. Auf sie war er noch nie lange wütend gewesen – wenn überhaupt.<br>„Na komm, was hast du?", fragte sie neckend, „Selbst du musst zugeben, dass die Feiern hier am Redmond durchaus einiges hermachen – mehr als die zu Hause auf jeden Fall. Und ich darf tanzen!" Wie zum Beweis drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis, mit schlenkernden Armen, fliegenden Haaren und wallendem Kleid.  
>Jem drehte den Kopf, weg von ihr, und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Faith aber lachte nur wieder und tat ebenfalls ein paar Schritte, nun vor ihm stehend. „Also?", fragte sie.<br>„Der Kerl mit dem du hier bist… einen grässlicheren konntest du dir nicht aussuchen, oder? Du kannst froh sein, dass Jerry heute Abend lernen muss und nicht hier ist – und, dass ich ihm voraussichtlich nichts erzählen werde."  
>Faith blickte ihn forschend an und dann, ganz langsam, begann sie zu lächeln.<br>„Du bist eifersüchtig", stellte sie fest.  
>„Nein!", Jems Dementi kam viel zu schnell und Faith grinste.<br>„Doch, Jem Blythe, du bist eifersüchtig", wiederholte sie, sichtlich zufrieden, „und du glaubst nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht!"  
>Und dann küsste sie ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.<p> 


	7. Nan und Jerry

**Nan und Jerry** (August 1914, am Leuchtturm, Four Winds)

Die Wellen schlugen leise gegen die Felsen, von oben vom Leuchtturm drangen wie durch einen Traum die Musik und das Lachen der Tanzenden und die Luft roch nach Salz und nach Hoffnung.  
>Nan legte den Kopf zurück und atmete tief ein.<br>„Irgendwie ist heute ein verzauberter Tag, findest du nicht? Als läge ein Versprechen vor uns, ein Traum, ganz nah, so dass wir nur noch die Hand ausstrecken und danach greifen müssen", sie richtete sich wieder auf und wagte einen Blick auf ihren Begleiter.  
>Jerry hatte den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht, als hätte er sie schon länger beobachtet und irgendetwas in seinen dunklen Augen lies Nan hoffen, dass ihr Versprechen mit ihm zu tun haben möge.<br>„Ganz zauberhaft", bestätigte er leise, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Nan erzitterte unwillkürlich und wandte sich ab, sah auf das tiefschwarze Wasser hinab, gepunktet vom Spiegelbild der Sterne.  
>„Nan…", flüsterte Jerry und griff nach ihrer Hand, die kalt war zwischen seinen warmen Fingern. Nan sah unter gesenkten Augenlidern zu ihm hoch und als er mit der anderen Hand sanft nach ihrem Kinn griff und ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte, lies sie ihn gewähren, ebenso, als er sich weiter vorbeugte und schließlich ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührte.<br>Und in dem Moment wusste Nan, dass ihr Versprechen sich eingelöst hatte, dass ihr Traum nun kein Traum mehr sein musste und für eine kurze Zeit glaubte sie auch, dass das Leben schön war.


	8. Rilla und Ken

**Rilla und Ken** (August 1915, Ingleside, Glen St. Mary)

Rilla stand auf und begleitete ihn schweigend hinüber zur Verandatreppe. Dort blieb sie stehen, Ken eine Stufe unter ihr. Die Stufe war halb in der Erde versunken und von Pfefferminzpflanzen überwuchert. Nachdem immer wieder jemand im Vorbeigehen drauf trat, verbreitete sich ihr Aroma besonders stark, und dieser würzige Duft umgab sie wie ein lautloser, unsichtbarer Segenswunsch. Ken schaute zu Rilla auf. Wie schön sie war, ihr Haar im Mondschein, wie verführerisch ihre Augen! Da war er sich auf einmal sicher, dass es nichts auf sich hatte, mit den Gerüchten im Fred Arnold.  
>„Rilla", sagte er plötzlich leise und leidenschaftlich, „wie schön du bist!"<br>Rilla errötete und sah zu Susan hinüber. Auch Ken warf einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Da legte er den Arm um sie und küsste sie, Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand Rilla küsste. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm böse sein müssen, aber sie war es nicht. Stattdessen blickte sie zaghaft in Kenneths erwartungsvolle Augen und dieser Blick war wie ein zweiter Kuss.  
>„Rilla-meine-Rilla", sagte Ken, „versprichst du mir, dass dich kein anderer küsst, bis ich wieder zurück bin?"<br>„Ja", sagte Rilla, zitternd vor Erregung.

* _Auszug aus ‚Anne & Rilla – Zum ersten Mal verliebt', Kapitel 16 (‚Ein Traum wird wahr') von Lucy Maud Montgomery, übersetzt von Dagmar Weischer._


	9. Persis und Shirley

**Persis und Shirley** (Februar 1921, Ford Manor, Toronto)

„Sie sieht wunderschön aus, findest du nicht?"  
>Shirley drehte sich um und sah sich mit Persis konfrontiert, selber wunderschön in ihrem Brautjungfernkleid, aber mit einem Stirnrunzeln, dass sich so sehr von Rillas Lächeln unterschied.<br>„Ja", er nickte, „wobei ich es immer noch nicht ganz begriffen habe… die zwei, meine ich."  
>Unabgesprochen hatten sie sich beide in Bewegung gesetzt und steuerten in Richtung der Türe, die in den Garten führte. Persis warf einen Blick zurück, auf das Brautpaar, zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Sie sind gut zusammen. Er liebt sie, wirklich. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemals von meinem Bruder sagen zu können. Das muss reichen."<br>„Aber er wird ihr weh tun", bemerkte Shirley, während der nach draußen trat, ihren Blick suchend.  
>„Ja, natürlich", bestätigte Persis ziemlich ungerührt, „es ist Ken, natürlich wird er ihr weh tun. Aber er wird es unabsichtlich tun und nachher alles versuchen, um sie es vergessen zu lassen und damit hat sie es besser als die meisten Frauen."<br>Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und Shirley fragte sich, wann die fröhliche, naive Persis so verdammt zynisch geworden war.  
>„Bist du glücklich?", fragte er sie plötzlich.<br>Persis schwieg und das Schweigen war Antwort genug.  
>Und dann, einfach, weil er eine andere Antwort von ihr hören wollte, weil er ihr Gesicht so strahlen sehen wollte wie Rillas, weil er sie glücklich wissen wollte und wahrscheinlich auch, weil die Worte ihn mal wieder verließen, küsste er sie.<br>Ihr Blick danach sagte ihm, dass es ein Anfang war.


	10. Jane und Carl

**Jane und Carl** (April 1921, Strathcona, Vancouver)

Jane warf ihrem Begleiter einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
>„Ich kann wirklich alleine nach Hause gehen", wiederholte sie zum x-ten Mal, „ich gehe die Strecke jeden Tag zweimal – und ja, auch im Dunkeln!"<br>Carl zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Er, der sonst so gesprächig war, immer einen flapsigen Spruch auf den Lippen, um ihr einen grauen, anstrengenden Tag im Café zu erhellen, hatte seit sie von dort losgegangen waren, kaum ein Wort gesagt.  
>„Ich meine, das ist ja nett von dir und alles, aber wirklich nicht nötig", fuhr Jane fort, wissend, dass sie plapperte, aber nicht in der Lage, den Mund für langer als ein paar Sekunden zu schließen, ganz so, als müsse sie, die sonst eher Stille, seine momentane Schweigsamkeit wieder wettmachen. Ein merkwürdiger Tausch.<br>Carl sah sie kaum an, ging einfach weiter, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet, die Stirn gerunzelt. Hätte Jane ihn länger gekannt, hätte sie gewusst, dass Carl schweigsam wurde, wenn er nervös war.  
>Aber sie wusste es nicht, war also nur sehr verwirrt, als sie endlich an ihrer Pension ankamen.<br>„Also, es… es war nett, dass du mich gebracht hast und… man sieht sich?", Janes Verabschiedung geriet mehr als Frage und sie wollte sich verbessern, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil Carl sich vorgebeugt und sie geküsst hätte.  
>Viel zu überrumpelt, um etwas zu tun, stand Jane einfach nur da, als Carl einen Schritt zurücktrat, dunkelrot anlief und, ohne sie anzusehen „'tschuldigung" murmelte, bevor er sich umdrehte und floh.<br>Jane lächelte.


	11. Di und Jonas

**Di und Jonas** (November 1924, Friedhof Old St. John's, Kingsport)

„Ein bisschen merkwürdig ist es ja schon", bemerkte Di nachdenklich und sah sich auf dem alten, verfallenen Friedhof um, der dennoch nichts von seinem Charme verloren hatte, „vor ungefähr vierzig Jahren sind meine Eltern hier schon herumgelaufen."  
>„Und meine Mutter", fügte Jonas hinzu und blieb stehen, um die Inschrift auf einem verwitterten Grabstein zu lesen.<br>„Verrückt, wirklich!", murmelte Di und runzelte die Stirn, „damals wollte meine Mutter von meinem Vater noch nichts wissen – also, nur als Freund. Und jetzt sind sie schon so lange verheiratet, haben Kinder, Enkel… und ich bin tatsächlich als einzige nicht verheiratet, nicht mal verlobt. Selbst Shirley hat es vor mir auf die Reihe gekriegt!"  
>Jonas sah sie überrascht an: „Möchtest du denn heiraten?"<br>„Natürlich. Ich meine, früher konnte ich mich rausreden, dass es einfach keinen Mann gab, aber jetzt…", Di sah ihn plötzlich an, wie erschrocken, als hätte sie gerade erst begriffen, mit wem sie da redete, und ihr Gesicht nahm eine Farbe an, die sich auf übelste Weise mit ihrem Haar biss. „Ist ja auch egal!", fügte sie dann schnell hinzu und wandte sich ab, wollte gehen, aber Jonas Hand auf ihrem Arm hielt ihn auf.  
>„Ich weiß, dass ist jetzt vielleicht unangebracht, weil wir auf einem Friedhof sind und so, aber hier ist ja seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr begraben worden und irgendwie ist es mir gerade auch egal und…", er brach ab, grinste dann plötzlich und küsste sie, bevor sie Zeit hatte zu fragen, wovon er da bitte redete.<p> 


	12. Yvette und Bruce

**Yvette und Bruce** (März 1934, Redpath Museum, Montreal)

„Ist nett hier, oder?", erkundigte Bruce sich vorsichtig bei seiner Begleiterin, die vor einem Schaukasten stehen geblieben war die darin ausgestellten Gegenstände betrachtete.  
>Jetzt drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. „Ja, sehr nett. Ich weiß gar nicht, welchen von diesen zigtausenden Steinen ich faszinierender finden soll. Und wenn ich an die ganzen Steine denke, die wir schon gesehen haben… und die Steine, die uns noch erwarten! Wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung. Sie sind einfach alle so unglaublich verschieden!", Yvettes Lächeln war pure Unschuld, aber in ihren Augen saß der Schalk.<br>Bruce lachte. „Okay, okay, ich verstehe schon. Du findest es langweilig."  
>„Tödlich langweilig", bestätigte Yvette und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „tut mir Leid, aber…" Sie brach ab.<br>„Schon verstanden", nickte Bruce, „und ganz ehrlich, mir geht es ähnlich. Das hier klang spannender als es ist. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Eiscreme?"  
>„Klingt toll!", lachte Yvette und drehte sich um, nicht bedenkend, wie nah Bruce hinter ihr stand, so dass sie gegen ihn prallte und beide aus dem Gleichgewicht gerieten. Schwankend und lachend versuchten sie, auf den Füßen zu bleiben, bis es Bruce schließlich gelang und er Yvette ebenfalls stabilisierte, indem er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, eine auf die Hüfte legte.<br>Ein Blick und das Lachen verging ihnen schlagartig.  
>Ganz langsam, als wolle er ihr genug Zeit zum Weglaufen geben, beugte Bruce sich vor und küsste sie sanft und in dem Moment beschloss Yvette für jetzt und alle Zeit, geologische Museen höchst spannend zu finden.<p> 


End file.
